Redemption
by ZombieZPandaZ
Summary: When 10,000 people log into the game Sword Art Online, they are found to be captured in a death game. But a group of people, the beaters, will join together to clear the levels of Aincrad. Rated M to be safe, contains adult language, adult situations, etc. OC pairings, along with Canon KiritoXAsuna. Enjoy.


**Enjoy.**

******-OoOoOoO-**

"The year is 2022, and today is the release of the first VRMMORPG, Sword Art Online!." The announcer said, but he tuned her out as he downloaded and patched all of the things necessary for SAO. After it was finished he turned off everything except his computer and laid in his bed.

He put on the NerveGear, and waited patiently.

12:59:40

There was a small beeping noise, counting down the seconds.

He closed his eyes as it hit 13:00, and grinned.

"Link... Start!" He said as the screen lit up and pillars of colors shot into my eyes, then blue circles with senses came up.

Sight. OK.

Sense. OK.

Touch. OK.

Taste. OK.

Hearing. OK.

Language. Japanese.

He logged in under the alias Victor, and then entered his password, he logged in and created his character. it looked exactly like him.

He had long, curly brown hair that stopped at his collarbone in the front, but continued to flow to his mid-back in the back. His brown eyes looked as sharp as ever, along with the small scar that showed on his lip. He wore the simple gear every player got, the breastplate over a shirt, long pants, and fingerless gloves were his only accessory. When it came to pick the color, he picked a dark green and jet black for the colors of the cloths. Next came weapons, which he had a selection of 'Simple' items like a sword, dagger, and a curved sword. He picked the curved one handed sword, looked over all of the options, then clicked the confirm button.

**-OoOoOoO-**

The white broke off into pieces of shiny hexagons, triangles, squares, and other various shapes. He smiles and he looked around, next to him a boy with long black hair logged in, he looked at him, they were just inches away.

They didn't exchange words, but only looked at each other then the boy walked away.

Victor turned around and walked to the nearest gate exiting the city.

He trekked on toward an empty field full of flowers, a tree standing proud in the middle of it. He smirked as he approached and something moved from the grass and shot toward him.

He unsheathed his curved sword, and then used the 'Reaver' sword skill as he A box opened up in front of him, showing the exp, gold, and any drops he got from the monster.

"Nothing except for vendor trash." Victor said as he sighed, and then used his Reaver skill again, killing another of the wolves, he smirked then looked up to find that there were 4 to 5 more of them.

**-OoOoOoO-**

Victor sheathed the sword, feeling physically worn out.

"20." He said as he started walking away, the reward box showed a massive amount of experience for kill sin a quick-succession, he had obtained around 200 col.

He heard a bell ring as he looked over to the tower in the town of beginnings, then he got teleported to the same place, many others were startled around him too.

He looked up into the sky just in time to see the flashing red polygon that said 'Warning' then many others came up with 'Warning' and 'System announcement'.

He looked up astonished as he watched the show go on. What seemed like blood poured in from the roof, static jumping around it, and it turned into a... game master?

The GM raised his hands.

"Attention, Players. Welcome to my world. My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world." He said as Victor let his jaw drop, then he tightened it, biting with all his force.

"I'm sure that you have already noticed, that the log-out button is missing from the main menu." He said as Victor checked to confirm this, he didn't plan to log out until midnight.

"But this is not a defect of the game. I repeat... This is not a defect in the game. This is a feature in Sword Art Online. You can not log out o yourself, and no one on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave destroying your brain and ending your life." He said as Victor calmed down from grinding his teeth together and closed his eyes.

Victor stopped listening, only opening his eyes once more because there was an item put into his inventory, he opened it and looked into a mirror. Then everything flashed white.

**-OoOoOoO-**

**Alright folks, lets see what happens to Victor and the rest of the 9,800-ish people left in Sword Art Online!  
**

**~ZZPZ**


End file.
